Moussaka di Mare
by otaku6652
Summary: My name is Luka. I spend my days working and studying with no time in between for boys or parties, and thank god, because I don't want to. My name is Gakupo, and I think I'm slowly falling in love. rated T for future themes and Gakupo's potty mouth


Gakupo POV

"The majority of a SEM Physicians' time is therefore spent treating musculoskeletal injuries, however other conditions include Female athlete triad, Unexplained Underperformance Syndrome, Exercise-induced asthma, screening for Cardiac Abnormalities…" The teacher droned on and on, pointing at diagrams and writing down key points on the board.

Ugh, how boring. My name is Gakupo Kamui and I am currently trying not to fall asleep during this lecture. Don't get me wrong, the teacher is a cool guy and his demonstrations are spot on, but his lectures just kill me.

The teacher hates me in particular, no joke. I used to date his daughter, Gumi, in junior year of high school and he practically bashed my brains out when I stood her up for our one month anniversary. Apparently he didn't forget. What a cruel twist of fate to put me in his class two years later.

Ever since I was a kid, I excelled in athletics, especially kendo. I didn't really have a plan for the future other than being a kendo champion or something but my mom yelled at me about what horrible job path that was and the lack of security and blah blah blah. So here I am at Crypton University of Science, studying sports medicine.

College life is honestly not that different than high school, only no nagging mother. I go to class, don't pay attention in class, train, hang out with my friends, eat, drink, go to the occasional party, and sleep. Oh and girls, I love girls. I suppose you could classify me as a player, the way I go from girlfriend to girlfriend. Some call me cold-hearted but the way I see it, we're young and have a lot of time to screw around and live life to its fullest before settling down and falling in love. I just intend to spend that time wisely.

I glance down at my notebook which is filled with silly doodles instead of actual notes. I can't draw, so it is simply two stick figures fighting with swords. The person next to me pokes my arm and I jolt up, turning to glare at him. Then my eyes land on a furious teacher and the entire class staring at me.

"Um, what is it?" I tentatively call out.

"Answer the question, Kamui!" The teacher barks. I wince, he sounds really mad. Gulping, I decide to wing it instead of asking him to repeat the question.

"Uh…a splint?" I randomly guess. The class bursts out into laughter, but it's nothing I'm not used to. My relaxed demeanor seems to anger the teacher further, unfortunately. Perhaps I should I pretended to be apologetic or embarrassed.

"I _asked_ who invented the first compression ankle brace! See me after class." He snaps and returns to his desk. I inwardly smirk because he can't give me a detention, one of the perks of being in college. My attention turns to the window and I watch a bird collect twigs for the rest of the class.

As it reaches 12:30, the class clears out for lunch and I walk up to his desk.

"Yes, Mr. Megpoid?" I inquire.

"Your grades are tanking in this class. I would offer help but it seems like the only reason for this is your inability to pay attention in my class. You've got some potential in this field and it would be just awful if you flunked out. I'm giving you this as a warning." He states.

"I'm sorry. I've just been distracted because there is a kendo tournament coming up next Saturday." I half-lie, his class is just boring.

"Do you? Well then I suppose I should tell you in advance that there will be a thirty page paper due next Friday that's worth half your grade. You should get a start on it, and no need to thank me for the early notice." Gumiya sneers. Like I said, he hates me.

"Great." I mutter through gritted teeth. I turn to leave but he stops me one more time.

"While you're here, could you do me a favor?" He asks. I want more than anything to shout no and run out, but my brain gets the better of me and I agree.

"Yeah, sure."

"I want you to retrieve a telescope for me from the astronomy department in room 3. My friend is a teacher there and he is letting me borrow it for some star gazing tonight with my lovely wife and DAUGHTER. You remember her, I presume? Or hope, more like." He partially threatened.

I gulp and nod, rushing out before he can do anything else. I'm proud to say that I know the campus fairly well for a freshmen and I find the building with ease. Pushing open the doors, I can tell that the atmosphere is extremely different than my department.

Most of the people in sports medicine are jocks like me, so it's usually pretty rowdy there when class is over. The astronomy department is so quiet and calm, my footsteps make resounding noises in the room. Everyone is probably out for lunch, even for a place like this it is far too peaceful.

1…2…3. Here it is, room 3. The building is deserted so getting this telescope should be simple. I open the door and see it all the way in the back of the room. Walking over, I reach out and grab it when a voice startles me.

Luka POV

The bell rings when class is over and everyone except me exits to break for lunch. I long to join them, but my manager is enforcing a strict diet on all of us. Paying for college is expensive, so when an agent contacted me offering me a job as a model, I couldn't say no.

The average person would laugh at me if I told them I was a model. I'm really not the type. I suppose my figure is…decent, but I'm just so shy and nerdy no one would suspect me for doing anything like it. I'm a total bookworm, my friends used to yell at me when I declined every party invitation and sat in the corner reading when they actually succeeded in dragging me to one.

To be honest, I was quite loud and open when I was a kid. After the accident, I grew more reserved and studious and decided to major in astronomy. Stars just fascinate me now and make me a bit sad and nostalgic. Stars…they're only beautiful when together. I don't consider myself to be extremely beautiful.

Ignoring my rumbling stomach, I peer through the telescope again to observe the moon. Sometimes I can see it during the day and lately I've been wondering what a different concentration of light will make the surface appear as through a telescope. Hmm…interesting.

I grab my pen to jot down some notes when my hand slips and the pen bounces off the table into the corner of the room. I sit in the seat all the way in the back by the window, so it falls there often. Sighing, I go over and crouch down to get it. The pen appears to have rolled under the large cabinet there so I spend a minute feeling for it.

When I look up, triumphant over finding it, I see a complete stranger yanking my perfectly set telescope off the floor. With a twinge of annoyance, I call out to him.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

Gakupo POV

Holy shit. There is a girl there that I didn't even notice in the corner. And she is HOT. Like, seriously hot. She has huge boobs and long, silky pink hair. Her eyes shine like a pair of aquamarine gem stones in the lighting and her body is so thin she could work for like, Victoria's Secret if she wanted to. And did I mention her boobs?

"Oh. I was just…uh…taking this telescope." I stammer out. Why is it suddenly getting difficult to eloquently speak?

"Why…?" She suspiciously asks.

"Err…my professor said that his friend let him borrow it. His friend works here. He sent me here to get it for him." I felt my eye twitch. Out loud, it sounded incredibly fake and stupid. A wave of embarrassment washed over me and I struggled for words.

"Uh huh. Well I happen to be using this right now so please tell your professor that it is unavailable." She replied flatly, clearly wanting me to leave. What is this strange feeling? I've never been completely rejected and ignored by a girl before, yet here this chick is staring at me like I'm a leftover sandwich.

"Oh ok. Sorry. I guess I'll go now. I'm Gakupo, by the way." I respond. Dreading Gumiya's reaction, and slowly shuffled out the door.

"My name is Luka. Goodbye." Luka says.

I can't help but feel some disappointment as I exit the building, it would have been nice to at least get her number or something. But with her monotonous attitude and complete lack of interest in me, she would probably say something like 'go google it' if I ever asked her out. Whatever. I don't care. There are still plenty of hot girls at this school. Like that cute new blonde girl who apparently skipped two grades or something…but I hear she has a protective brother…

~XXXXXXXX~

Gakupo POV

"Heads up!" I toss the football at my friend, Kaito, and burst out laughing when it knocks the ice cream cone out of his hand precisely where I aimed.

"Hey! That was a perfectly good ice cream you just killed!" He cried.

"Sorry, I missed." I lied.

"It's okay…Meiko-chan says I need to cut back anyways…" He mumbles.

Kaito and Meiko have been going out for a couple of months now, ever since they met over the summer. It was hysterical seeing them together, complete opposites. Kaito is quite cheerful and soft and VERY fond of ice cream, with just a hint of pervertedness. Meiko on the other hand is a loud and violent alcoholic who never goes a day without abusing my poor friend. Still, they're practically made for each other in that sense, like yin and yang.

"Hah! She's telling _you _to cut back? I've seen her drinking habits." I tease.

"I suppose…she's so scary when she's drunk. Walk to class?" Kaito stands up and gazes at his ruined ice cream for a second with a wistful expression before coming up next to me. I feel a slight pang of guilt, but remember that he eats no less than two cartons of the cold dessert a day. To be honest, I was doing him a favor.

My feet dragged slower and slower as we neared the classroom. I had completely bailed on Gumiya after being unable to retrieve the telescope and I shuddered at what he would do once I showed my face at his class.

"Meet you after class!" He shouts. Kaito jogs over to the building adjacent to mine, where he studies computer science.

Groaning, I carefully walk right behind Big Al as I enter. He's a bulky football player whom I am actually able to hide behind given my height. Gumiya's eyes flicker over to me as I take my seat with a slight smirk. Just what is he planning?

"Good morning class! To help boost your grades, I have decided to assign you all an essay which will be due next Friday. It's thirty pages minimum and half your grade so you had better get started immediately. I will be assigning the topics." Gumiya booms with a hint of glee. The entire class seems to deflate a little except me, since I already knew.

"Alright, alright! No complaining. There are too many of you in here for me give individual topics to so I will go by row. The first row, your topic is the evolution of a sport of your choice. The second row, write about a famous sports star you like. The third, ways to treat an injury of your choice. The fourth, the evolution of sports medicine. Fifth row, give me a summary of sports medicine in general. Ah, looks like there is only one person in the sixth row today. Gakupo, why don't you write an essay about a rheumatological disease and the loco-motor system. No trading topics people." The bastard gloats.

Of course the other three people in my row were out today and I got stuck with some horrible topic while everyone else gets an easy one. I mean, a famous sports star? Really? I fume for the rest of the period, glaring daggers at the teacher. He glances at me for a second then continues with the lesson as if I wasn't important enough to notice.

The bells rings and I leap out of my seat and out the door. I stomp outside the building where Kaito is waiting for me and clench my fists.

"Woah dude, something wrong?" He asks.

"Gumiya gave us an insanely long essay due next Friday! And he purposefully gave me some crazy topic I can't even pronounce while everyone else got like, write about a sport you like. Ugh!" I shout.

"That sucks. Wait isn't your kendo tournament next Saturday?" Kaito wonders.

"Exactly. I think I'm going to go train now. I'm in the mood to whack things with a sword." I wave goodbye to Kaito and run to the gymnasium. I quickly change into the kendo uniform and pick up my trusty bamboo sword, which I named Chikara (power in Japanese). Slipping on the protective headgear, I spend an hour fixing my stance and swinging it at the dummy over and over. I feel much better.

Once 1:30 hits, my stomach grumbles in hunger and I reluctantly stop. Still covered in sweat, I sprint back to my apartment and take a quick shower. After switching into jeans and a button-up shirt, I open the refrigerator. Shit. It's empty. Well, college life is a broke life. Now what?

People around campus are talking about this great new restaurant that opened up, Taco Luck or something. I might as well try it out as long as the prices are low. I leave the apartment and wander around campus searching for it, I know it's right by the astronomy department.

There it is, a contemporary but cute restaurant with a little pink octopus on it. Huh, Tako Luka Café? For some reason the name sounds familiar. I walk in and take a seat at one of the booths, almost instantly a waiter comes.

"Hello, my name is Luki and I will be your server today. Are you new?" A pink-haired man with very familiar blue eyes smiles at me.

"Um…yeah. I'll just have the special." I respond.

"Tuna fillet it is!" He says, jotting it down in his notebook. At that moment, the door chime sounds and someone else walks in.

"Sorry I'm late, Luki!" She calls. As the person nears, my mouth falls open.

"You're that girl! Wait…Luka!" I dumbly shout out. So that's why the restaurant name sounded so familiar.

"Gakupo? Oh. Hello." She curtly answers.

"So are you two siblings? You look extremely similar." I state. Now that the two of them are standing next to one another, I can't help but feel amazed at how identical they are. The same hair, eyes, face, though their personalities seem different. Luki is…less cold to me.

"Yup! Luka here is my baby sister. People are always telling us how similar we look." He smiles.

"Cool. By the way, that octopus on the café sign kind of reminds me of you, Luka." I notice.

"It's supposed to. This is my brother and I's restaurant, he always joked about my hair looking like octopus legs and thus Tako Luka's logo and namesake was born." Luka says with a bit of pride.

"Wow, that's incredible." My eyes widen at this news, was she running this entire thing herself?

"Thank you." A smile traces her lips and my heartbeat quickens a little.

~XXXXXXXX~

Luka POV

That Gakupo is actually pretty nice when he's not yanking away my telescope. I'll admit that he's handsome, but I'm far too busy to be thinking about boys.

Once I finish my shift at the café, I need to head back to the studio for another photo shoot then get back to studying. Every day it's the same routine: school, café, photo shoot, study. Doesn't sound like much but running a restaurant is far more difficult than working in one and photo shoots take hours, sometimes I don't get back until the middle of the night.

No time for a social life and I'm okay with that. My class knows me as the nerd in the back corner who never goes out and that's fine with me. Only some of my friends even know that I own this restaurant, others just assume I work there. I mean it's not like the entire establishment is named after me or something _*sarcasm*_. I'm not the kind of the person who wants to be in the spotlight anyways. Ironic, considering my part-time job.

You may ask, why model when you have the restaurant to make a living out of? Well not all the money goes to me, the majority of it is used to pay hospital fees for my little sister Lulu. She's only twelve but comatose due to severe trauma from a car crash five years ago, my parents didn't survive. I guess she's technically seventeen now. Luki manages Tako Luka Café with me and works part-time in a music store to help pay the fees.

After about two hours of bartending, I leave for my photo shoot. It. Is. Brutal. Yes, flashing your boobs at the camera in really uncomfortable poses nonstop in heels while someone yells at you and your partner keeps fondling your butt is brutal. By the end, I am exhausted. But of course, that annoying director just HAS to have a word with me.

"Luka, dearest." He says in that sickly voice, "You look fabulous but I can't help that these pictures lack, oh, how do I put this…sex appeal."

My mouth falls open.

"It's not your figure, you definitely have the curves for it." He continues, thank god. "But you never seem one hundred percent into it. Always slightly too serious and awkward, I want more of a sultry expression. Stop flinching whenever Meito touches you, he's supposed to be lustful and you should be acting sexier!"

"Very well, Sir." I spit out.

"Good, you understand. Let's do it all again, from the top!" He shouts. I moan and clutch my head, it's nearing 10:30 and I promised Luki I'd be home for dinner.

This time, I smile as seductively as I can force myself to and clutch Meito tighter when he grips my butt. It's grossing me out but I need to get this over with. After two more tedious hours, the director is satisfied and I run home, ignoring my aching feet.

"I'm so sorry, Luki!" I yell as I come in and he's still up, sitting on the couch with cold take-out in front of him.

"I know it's not your fault, it's fine. You look like you're going to pass out, go get comfortable and I'll go heat up this food." He kindly offers. Sometimes, I don't know what I would do without my big brother.

"Thank you." I murmur and collapse on the soft couch. I get the remote from the coffee table and switch on the television, late-night shows are pretty much the only ones I ever have time to watch.

A few minutes later, Luki returns with some steaming sesame chicken and fried rice. I find it funny that we own a restaurant but have to order take-out because we're too busy to cook.

"What are we watching?" He asks.

"Uhh…re-runs of some kid show." Big, colorful blobs were singing and cuddling on the screen. It was insanely cute and a bit confusing at the same time, what on earth were they?

"The big dango family! Hey, we used to love this as a kid." Luki exclaims. What? We did? I stare at him with blank eyes.

"I can't believe you forgot!" He cries, then begins singing "Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, dango daikazoku. Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, daikazoku."

The sweet tune sets my memories ablaze and I join in. "Yancha na yaki dango, yasashii an dango, sukoshi yumemigachi, na tsukimi dango." When we were little, Luki and pretended to be the blue and the pink dango.

Together, we sing "Aka-chan dango wa itsumo, shiawase no nake de." just like we sang to Lulu when she was a baby.

As we reach the chorus, I feel my eyes tearing up and I don't bother to wipe them away because I can see them glistening in Luki's eyes as well.

"Dango was Lulu's first word because of our obsession." He fondly recalls.

"Luki…" I begin, my voice cracking.

"What is it?" He murmurs.

"Do you think she's ever going to wake up?" I whisper.

"Of course, we just need to-" Luki starts to say, the same words he said to me five years ago. Something inside me snaps.

"Don't you dare say wait and believe in her!" I shout.

"Luka." He utters.

"It's been five years! The doctors say she hasn't made ANY progress! What if she never opens her eyes again?! What's going to happen to her when we die?! I'm so tired of this! Of everything! I hate clinging on to this false hope that Lu-chan is going to wake up someday and we're going to magically become some perfect family again! Because we're not and never will be!" Tears spill over and I choke on a sob, burying my face into my hands.

"Hey, what's with that face? Just because her body is at rest doesn't mean her soul is, Lulu is here and she is probably dying to give you a hug." Luki gently dabs at my tears with his sleeve and pulls my hands away from my face.

"That's so cheesy." I sadly giggle.

"Give up on her and she really will leave us. Hope and memories are all we have so don't you dare throw them away." He commands. I weakly smile and nod, glancing at a picture of her on our side table. We had taken it only a month before the crash. Her short pink hair was arranged into pigtails and her had the biggest smile on her face, innocent blue eyes just like ours lighting up.

I have rotten luck with vehicles, huh? They killed off four important people in my life. I sure wonder who's next. Luki? Miku? Though she barely tolerates me now. I miss Miku, she was my best friend up until our other friend was killed by a truck. Miku blames me for her death and I sort of do too.

"I'm lonely, Luki. I love you but I wish I had someone who wasn't my brother close to me." I admit.

"Don't we all?" He laughs.

"I'm tired." I state.

"You should be. Go ahead and sleep, I'll keep watching the show." Luki says. I don't want to walk all the way to my room and change into my pajamas. Without warning, I plop my head down on his lap and almost instantaneously drift off. Right before completely losing consciousness, I hear him laugh and pat my head.

~XXXXXXXX~

A/N: So pretty big gap between Luka and Gakupo's lives. I hope someone knew where the dango song came from (Clannad), it's an amazing show that's both funny and heart-wrenching if anyone is interesting in watching it. Maybe I went overboard with Luka for the first chapter, but I was on a roll and didn't want to stop. And I didn't make up Lulu, she's an actual fanloid with a wiki, check out her Daughter of Evil cover. Anyone know who Luka and Miku's deceased friend is? She's from one of their music videos. More characters and GakupoxLuka in the next chap!


End file.
